Magic Society
by Mick100cookies
Summary: Harry Potter's magical adventure surprise when his arch rival, returns into his life with a mysterious new assignment from the Magic Society. HPDM SLASH


Harry leaned over in bed, and stared into those big, beautiful eyes. Never before had he seen such a wonderful sight. The way the candle light reflected off those magnificent grey pupils just made Harry's heart jump. That magnetic waist that made even the most prude people want to put their arms around it. The way their soft lips danced and floated as their soft words floated through the air….Harry had never been in love quite like this before…

It was three years after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, and he was enjoying the new teaching position they had offered since Madam Hooch died in that terrible event in Harry's last year before graduating. Life moves on, however, and soon he became the new quidditch and flying teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry loved flying. Ever since he first gripped that solid _Nimbus 2000 _he could hardly stay on the ground. You could quite literally say he was floating on cloud nine. It was through this love of broomsticks, that he met his first true love: Sandy.

Sandy was one of the travelers he had met during the summer after graduation. He had been trying to find the best flyers and broomsticks in the magic world. This quest brought him to the depths of Italy, where Italian flying brooms had always been famous for their craftsmanship. As Harry was test flying one of these pieces of art, he noticed who was in a hurry trip and fall off the side of a bridge. Harry being the natural nice guy that he is swiftly went to catch her and rescue her from peril. This single event blossomed into the loving relationship that he was in right now. Three years and running strong, Harry couldn't be happier.

Things were about to change, however. No sticks are in the mud forever.

On one late afternoon on the quidditch field practicing with one of is students, Shannon, a third year. Harry was teaching Hogwarts' best seeker techniques for spotting the snitch easily, "Okay buddy, focus on the center of the field, and look for any movement with your peripheral vision. That way you don't have to have sharp eyes, just a quick reaction time." He and Shannon had always been pretty close, as Harry quickly took her under his wing when he observed her amazing potential. Harry was going over grip advice when heard an all too familiar voice, "Potter!" Harry turned around, slightly shocked at the sharpness of their voice.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry gave him a distraught look. He never wanted to see him again since that incident a year and a half ago. Draco's pretentious attitude and shrewd habits almost ruined Harry's relationship with Sandy. Harry wanted Draco out of his life indefinitely, and for him to just barge in like this without even-

"POTTER!" Draco's voice boomed loudly through the empty field, startling Shannon.

"Malfoy…" Harry said sternly.

Draco smiled profusely, "Don't you want to give your old pal a hug?"

"Not really" replied Harry. He was in no mood to open old wounds.

"Well too bad, five head!" Draco put his arms around him before Harry could get another word out, and just as quickly as they came together, Harry pushed them apart.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"In a hurry, are we?" Draco flashed a magnificent grin that caught Shannon's eye. She walked up to Harry's side to see what was going on, and Draco smirked even more when he saw her, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Harry was getting irritated, "This is Shannon, a third year and seeker for the Gryffindor team. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really just decided to stop by and-"

"Malfoy." Harry wanted nothing to do with this.

Draco finally gave in, "Oh fine if you really must know, I was here on an assignment from the higher ups where I work. You know, that whole Magic Society business that I became involved with some time ago."

How could Harry forget that _Magic Society? _It's another one of those stupid assignments, again. Those assignments that Harry could swear are out to turn his life upside down, "Oh right….assignments…"

Shannon tugged at his side, "Coach Potter, what is he talking about?"

Harry had completely forgotten about Sandy, "Oh just typical adult life, Shannon, nothing to worry about."

Draco laughed, "Typical? Nothing typical about it! My job is far from conventional, even by a wizard's standards"

"Malfoy, now is not the time to talk about this," Harry wanted to Spare himself the trouble of listening to him, as it was becoming late, but more over he wanted Shannon completely out of the loop.

"All right fine if you really want to keep it private then come to the top floor on the east tower and we'll discuss these issues later. Mr. Potter I bid you fair well and of course," Draco gave Shannon a trademark smile, "Take care, Shannon" and with that final note, he disappeared behind the gates to the field.

"Come on, Shannon, let's call it a night." Harry gathered his equipment, said bye to Shannon and went inside to contemplate.

So Malfoy finally decided to show his face again.

* * *

This is just a rough draft. I thought it would be a lot funnier when I first started writing it...so I'll probably either change it a lot or drop it completely for a new one. Just something to get my bearings straight, that's all.

PS if you were referred to me by Reshima Skynight, thanks for being nice enough to check this out...And if you weren't referred here by Reshima, go check her out.Her story "A Beautiful Disaster" is ten and a half million laughs so don't be a jerk and not read it. You'll love it...so go check it out... right now! Don't hesitate! Stop reading bitch! Go read HER story NOW...okay if you don't stop reading I'm going to stop tying...jerk.


End file.
